Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ZX
by The Blizzard Alchemist
Summary: The peace after the Second Bloody Valentine War has come to an end as previously abandoned Mobile Suit technology is revived in the distant future, causing war to spread worldwide. Please read and review!
1. Overture

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ZX**

**Written by AzureJustice and The Blizzard Alchemist**

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone, it's the Blizzard Alchemist here. There lately has been a lack of communication between myself and AzureJustice, the one who originally thought up the idea for this story. I became involved in the project when I entered my profile when Azure initially posted the idea. When the story was taken down the next day (a fandom issue) I asked her about it and through the course of the discussion it was agreed that I would be able to co-write. However, it has been over a week since there has been any discussion between us (despite my emails asking for clarification). I don't know the cause and Azure may very well be taking some time off, only to soon return, so if this story disappears, don't be surprised. However, I got bored waiting and my muse demanded that I strike while the iron was hot.

If you wish, check out the summary that AzureJustice posted to gain a basic idea of the plot and backstory, but I will be working all that information into future chapters if things continue along their current path.

Gundam profiles for use in the story are still being accepted, so please submit them. Note: I only know of one submitted through the review on the story posted with the same name my Azure, so if it was emailed, please resubmit it to me.

* * *

A light breeze blew off of the sea, tousling the hair of the young man sitting on the beach, looking out onto the waves. He pulled the strands away from his face in a futile attempt to prevent them from falling in front of his light blue eyes. After a few minutes he let out a sigh of desperation and acceptance.

"Are you that disappointed about going?" The young man slumped down, tilting his head to the source of the voice.

"Of course not. There are a lot of bad memories here, right sis? As soon as our time here guarding these oil pipes is done I'll be glad to leave." His words were casual, but his eyes betrayed traces of bitterness.

The woman slapped his forehead, causing him to fall of the rock he had perched upon. "There were some good ones as well. Now pull yourself together, you can't let the others see you all moping around."

"I thought I had the day off sis." The reply has more of a whine than a statement, the tone of a small child appealing to a parent.

"Get over it, you have a conference to attend. You can't expect us to enjoy being out of work when the assignment ends.

"Fine, fine. You know that I would never hear the end of it if the others saw you treating me like this."

"That's because we're family, isn't that right Jack?"

"So you say." The mischievous twinkle in the young man's eyes disappeared as he rose, replaced by an emotionless mask. "Now, I believe that you mentioned that there was some business to attend to. Let's go." Jack walked to the encampment, a fluid efficiency in his movements as he passed by men in small knots who rose to salute him as he walked by.

Jack brushed away the flap of a large empty tent, sitting at a makeshift desk. With a quick motion he flipped open a laptop and opened a communication channel, disabling the video settings on his end.

"Hello Mr. Ketch. I'm glad that you had the opportunity to join us today. We were beginning to wonder if you were going to join us." The words were in English, with a familiar accent. It was British if he wasn't mistaken, and he rarely was.

"I'm hurt Mr. Black, you and your associates know that I'd come to a meeting as quick as you could say…well, I suppose _that_ pun was a bit too obvious."

A peal of electronic laughter resounded through the speakers, "Yes, we've enjoyed the irony of the name you use for business. How did you happen to come by it?"

"I had a father with a sense of humor." Jack's tone was formal and cold as he spoke, despite the levity of the topic, "But I doubt that you would go through the trouble of contacting a mercenary organization such as Knir simply to discuss this. What do you have that requires our assistance?"

The shadowed figures were silent for a minute. When one finally spoke up, Jack swore that there was a hint of nervousness in his electronically distorted words. "Forgive us for being cautious Mr. Ketch. You've done excellent work for us in the past but I'm afraid that we are on shaky ground." Pictures flashed on the screen in sequence of a metal hulk being pulled from the ocean. "These images were taken some time ago, but it was difficult to determine exactly what we were seeing. What do you make of them?"

Jack studied the images for a moment before responding. "It's a mobile suit, that's for sure. From the structure I would say that it would be one of the suits created during the last proliferation."

"Correct. We felt early concerns for two reasons. One: From what we were able to see the suit does not match the schematics of any mass produced suit currently is existence. Two: The suit was discovered off the coast of Japan. After much consideration, we have determined that what was discovered was the CA2-Z301 Shuttle Booster."

Jack sat up straighter in his seat. "If that was the case, then why hasn't there been a huge uproar until now? Surely the Japanese Republic would have wanted to spread news over its recovery and this discussion would have taken place far earlier."

The faceless voice continued, its owner clearly enjoying Jack's confusion. "Fortunately the Japanese military was not behind its discovery and salvage. Instead, it was handled by this man." Another image replaced the shots of the Mobile Suit, a portrait of a middle-aged man. "Mr. Date here was put in charge of the Shuttle Booster and we held out hope that his archeological profession would prevent him from rebuilding the suit. However, recent intelligence has notified us that the Booster is once again nearly fully functional. I think that you can understand the ramifications of what will happen if it is not captured or destroyed."

Jack was completely silent, lost in thought as another voice replaced the prior. "You understand our problem. Mr. Date is a very public and well respected figure in Tokyo, and we _can't _afford to be directly involved in the highly likely chance that things do not go to plan. You have a record for handling difficult situations well and extricating yourself from countries after an assignment has been completed. If the operation goes sideways, there can be no connection. Do you understand?"

Though he knew that his contacts wouldn't be able to see it, Jack let out a broad smile. "You want me to sneak into one of the most heavily populated countries on Earth, into its capitol no less. Then, I'm to interfere with and possibly kill a popular worldwide figure, one who is not a member of any military organization and capture or destroy a machine that is probably the most advanced piece of machinery in the world and somehow leave said heavily armed country. If I'm caught, I can expect no help and will likely be executed. Yes, I believe that I understand."

Dead silence occupied the computerized meeting, the contractors waiting on bated breath for a response.

"The cost will be five times the going rate. When do you want the job to be completed?"

One another continent, a man sitting by a screen smiled. Jack Ketch indeed.

* * *

"You know that I am uncomfortable with only bringing two suits along Chief. You know that all of us are prepared to risk it."

Jack gave the heavyset man loading the ship the barest hint of a smile, "It's not that I don't trust you and your skill Mikhail. The fact is that it will be far easier to sneak in if it's just Lin and myself. We'll just be going ahead, I'll need all of you in place for the extraction." He turned and faced the large palette currently being loaded onto the ship. "This is going to be a difficult assignment, isn't it Ranger?"

* * *


	2. Opening Score

**A/N: Well, it's good news and bad news time. The good news is that Azure and I finally connected. The bad news is that she has decided to devote her time to another story instead of this one. Still, I had a few plot points planned out so I'm going to attempt to write the story on my own, and see how things go from there.**

**Considering how I came to be working on this story I won't begrudge anyone the opportunity to submit their own ideas for a Mobile Suit to be used in the story. An example of a character can be seen in the review section of this fic, and if anyone has an idea of their own Mobile Suit (preferably one based off of the Gundam SEED universe) that they would like to see used in the story feel free to send it to me.**

**However, I think that I'm more than capable of thinking up different suits on my own, so while all entries will be welcomed (and guaranteed at least a cameo) the story's success does not hinge upon it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Gundam SEED ZX**_

_**Opening Score**_

* * *

Kenshin Date sighed as he rose from his seat before his teacher allowed the class to sit once again. He usually didn't mind History, it was a subject that he was fairly skilled at and generally liked, but he always dreaded this day each year, when they honored the tragedy that had taken place in outer space over a century ago.

"The beginning the Bloody Valentine War had its roots in deep seated between humans without genetic alterations and those without…"

Kenshin stared out the window as his interest in his teacher's lecture waned. It wasn't that the topic wasn't interesting, far from it. He had begged to hear more stories of how the war was resolved when he was younger. The problem was that his father had taken a particular interest in the incident his teacher was lecturing on about, and the chain of events it had led to. As a result he had been forced to listen to the story hundreds of times by now, an occupational hazard of having an archeologist for a father. When he turned thirteen three years ago he understood more details than his teachers would ever share with the class, and would likely ever know.

In the wake of the Second Bloody Valentine War, the PLANTS rebuilt and were able to become self-sufficient in both genetics and supplies, the reproductive issues that plagued Coordinators disappearing a few generations later. An uneasy truce was developed between the PLANTS and the Atlantic Federation, which gradually devolved to a simple compromise 'Do not bother us, and we won't bother you'.

This agreement had astonishingly been held, most Coordinators choosing to live in the PLANTS, away from the unfortunate prejudices which still lingered. The Atlantic Federation, severally weakened by the events of the war and its ties to Logos was abolished and was replaced by the Order of Republics, a ruling body which deemed only republics worthy of membership. The addition of the United States, Britain, Japan and China to its ranks quickly made it a force to be reckoned with and soon every country in the world was forced to nominally refer their government as a republic.

Each country which joined was given an equal say and equal voting rights, and the addition of smaller, weaker countries led to radical limitations on the number mobile suits that any country could posses. The inherent cost of producing and maintaining mobile suits made them impractical to use on Earth outside of conflict and gradually it became a lost technology. Or so it had been.

In retrospect it was foolish for the Japanese Republic to begin development on a mobile suit, combining plans used in Mobile Suit development with the technology of the modern era, foolish to imagine that the development would go unnoticed. If it hadn't been the British Republic who witnessed the test it likely would have been someone else, though Kenshin doubted that it could have a worse choice. The plans to the CA2-Z301, codenamed 'Shuttle Booster' had been stolen and used to produce a suit capable of surpassing it. The rival was completed six months later, leaving the pinnacle of Japanese Mobile Suit technology a half-melted piece of slag, rusting in Tokyo bay.

Sadly, that wasn't the end of the conflict, as the survivors of the L-1 colony cluster could attest to. After a few months of heavy fighting the Dynasty War came to a standstill, the military strength of countries worldwide severely depleted, the former British Republic left in complete financial ruin, officially cut off from all countries in the world both diplomatically and economically, and over a million dead.

Kenshin could remember the later years of the Dynasty Wars, his father almost constantly being called in as a consultant, one of the few remaining men who understood Mobile Suit technology. He privately overheard his parents talking when they thought he was asleep, his father confessing that he would be terrified if he wasn't so excited.

Gradually the late night calls had ceased to come and Kenshin had hoped that what little he could remember about what life was like before the conflict could return, and by and large the world did. Not his father though, a near obsession settling over him as he spent more and more time on research trips. Gradually, that had faded away as well.

Kenshin sighed and leaned back in his seat, noticing a few glances from the girls in his class. Maybe this day wouldn't be all bad.

"Date-san, if you understand the subject well enough to ignore my lecture in its entirety perhaps you can tell me who was the victor at JOSH-A." The sensei was glaring at him now, eyebrow twitching somewhat as he glared at the uninterested student.

"Technically ZAFT won the battle, but it was a bit of a Prryhic victory, as a large number of the forces were destroyed despite the outnumbered and outgunned Alliance forces. Historians believe that a Cyclops bomb was used, though there is no official record as to why the battle ended that way." Kenshin replied quickly without blinking, still managing to keep a bored tone to his voice, "Is there anything else?"

His teacher was clearly surprised at the detailed response from a generally unmotivated student. He gawked as the bell rang, signaling the end to the day. Kenshin chose to ignore the formalities, picking up his bag and walking out, hearing a patch of whispering as he left.

"You didn't know?"

"…knows all of that stuff because of his father."

"-THE Isamu Date!?"

He broke out into a brisk walk as soon as he left the school grounds. _Well, at least today is over and tomorrow is Sunday. I'll have a little bit of time off._ He was suddenly jostled, his bag suddenly falling from his grasp spreading its contents over the sidewalk.

"Gomen nasai." Kenshin looked over at the person who jostled him as he stooped to gather his belongings. "I didn't mean to knock stuff." The figure continued in accented and flawed Japanese. It was a man Kenshin realized, and a foreigner at that. He couldn't seem to place the accent, but the stranger's height and complexion suggested European origins, long thick brown hair falling in front of light blue eyes.

"It's alright, you're helping me get by things back, aren't you?" Kenshin replied warmly, grateful for the assistance.

"Hit you, didn't I?" The response was cold and clinical as the stranger handed over the last of Kenshin's belongings. Their eyes met and Kenshin barely repressed a shiver, the man's blue eyes without any sign of emotion and he was glad to hear a familiar rumble approaching.

"Yo, Kenshin, how about I give you a ride?" Sasuke Mitsurugi, Kenshin's best friend, called out from atop his motorcycle, "Some of my good looks and popularity might rub off on you."

"Oh, and I guess that you'll expect something in return, won't you?" Kenshin gently teased, throwing his bag over a shoulder and walking over to his friend's bike.

Sasuke only grinned as he pulled off his helmet and held it out to Kenshin, "How about the next time we find a rusting hulk of a Mobile Suit in the ocean, _I_ get to salvage it. Hey, are you going to introduce me to your friend over there?"

"Him? He ran into me a moment ago and helped me pick up my…" Kenshin suddenly stopped, the young man from earlier was gone, replaced by a girl in his class, "…things. Sorry Rena, I didn't hear you sneak up on me. Did you see where that other guy-"

"He left." Rena replied, cutting off Kenshin's question, "But I wanted to talk to you about something. I was planning to writing our history assignment on the First Bloody Valentine War and I need a primary source, so I was wondering if-"

"If you're trying to get an interview with my father, I'm afraid I have to disappoint you. He's on a research assignment and _I_ can't seem to get five minutes with him." It was Kenshin's turn to give an exasperated reply. Though it had mainly happened when he was younger, it wasn't uncommon to have someone try to arrange a meeting with his father through him, something that pissed him off.

"Not _him_. You. I asked every teacher in the school and they told me that you knew more about the history of the wars better than anyone they had met. They even agreed to accept you as a source."

Kenshin gawked slightly in response. It was unusual for anyone to think of him other than a member of the class, _he_ certainly didn't think of himself as a scholar, but it was nice to desired over his father. "Fine, do you want to come over after school on Monday? I promised my family that I would be theirs this weekend."

Rena giggled slightly and smiled back at him, "Sure, it's a date. I'll see you then." She walked away cheerfully, swinging her bag while she walked.

As soon as she was out of earshot Sasuke groaned and looked over at Kenshin, "How is it that you always seem to be the one getting the girls?"

Kenshin grinned, "Come on, it's just a school project. It's not like we're going to be sitting under the stars, watching the cherry trees blossom. Besides, didn't you say I should hang out with you to get girls to notice me? Are you sure it isn't the other way around?"

"If you weren't by best friend I would just leave right now" Sasuke grumbled before letting out a long sigh. "Fine, get on."

* * *

"I'm home Kaasan, Miyuki." Kenshin called out as he opened the door to his house, flipping off his shoes and letting his bag fall to the floor.

"Welcome home Kenshin, your father will be here in an hour to pick you up." Kenshin's mother, shifted in her seat at her computer giving him a welcoming smile. "You should start packing now."

Kenshin suddenly froze, quickly running through his mental calendar. Yep, tomorrow was the third Sunday of the month, the day they had agreed upon. "Kuso, I forgot. I've got to get ready Kaasan!" His mother chuckled as he ran to his room, frantically packing.

* * *

The trip to Fudoujimi, the recently built manmade island was as rough as usual, the choppy currents tossing the small boat roughly but Kenshin didn't care. He was going to be able to meet with his father and see the one thing that had brought his father's attention to him after all these years.

"Kenshin, I'm so glad you're here." Isamu Date embraced his son, patting him on the back, "I've really missed everyone and it's nice to see you again. I'm sorry that we can't be up the entire night celebrating, but we can at least eat together."

"You seem like you're in a good mood dad, are you having luck with the thing?"

"Having luck?" The man's face broke out in a large grin, "I think that the Shuttle Booster is fully operational, and now we have the pilot here to test it!"

* * *

The console beeped as the small videophone made the connection, the screen suddenly lighting up.

"So, did you manage to apply the tracer Jack?"

"Lin, you're supposed to refer to whatever identity I'm supposed to be using. You should remember that area of protocol. After all, _you're_ the one who came up with the idea."

"And we're not supposed to be speaking in English instead of Japanese. That was your rule, wasn't it? And besides, the name you came up for yourself is ridiculous."

"I'm not nearly as fluent in Japanese as the other languages I learned. It's not like we do much business here in comparison to the others. And regarding that little quip about my pseudonym, Shinn Yagami (1) should be able to escape more notice than Jack Ketch. Or is it Yagami Shinn? The reversing name thing can get confusing."

"No one is going to believe that it's your actual name."

"Even if it's a loose translation of my given name?"

"That just makes it worse. But back to my question, did you manage to stick the tracer in him?"

"Yeah, you should be able to locate him on the GPS in your Matamune."

There was a pause in the conversation.

"Are you sure about this Jack? Using a member of Professor Date's family to find out where he's hiding seems a little…"

"We're on a mission Lin, we can debate morality later. We should just be thankful that if this goes well we won't need to involve Chiharu and Miyuki Date in this. Now, do you have a lock on the signal?"

"Yes. Oh, Jack, you are going to love this."

* * *

(1) To get the pun say it quickly and think of Gundam Wing. Or Death Note.

* * *

Please review, it lets me know what I'm doing well and what I need to improve.

That and it lets me know that people actually bother reading what I write.


	3. Flight Of

* * *

A/N: Well, the number of hits and reviews are not exactly what I would like them to be, but hey, I've never been one whose stories attracted a lot of attention (why, I don't exactly know) but I'm just going to have to earn it.

A special thank you goes to AzureJustise, for all encouragement, inspiration, and assistance.

* * *

**Flight of…**

* * *

Jack stood silently on the deck of the freighter he was riding, staring out at the choppy waves which lashed against the ship in the early hours of the morning. A quick comparison of the shipping records Lin had managed to extricate from the dock workers and the current docking status had led him the Russian Handymax freighter named the Beccet. It was perfect for what he intended: Small both in size and crew capacity, easy to dock in port and most importantly the fact that it wasn't supposed to in Tokyo harbor.

"You seem fairly comfortable; most people lose their lunches the first time they go past Fudoujimi. I hear the government makes these currents, just to make sure they aren't assaulted from the sea."

Jack turned to face a crewmember, unconsciously wrinkling his noise at the alcohol smell that wafted off the man's body. Still, he was technically a guest on the ship, so he thought it would be safe to try to play along. "I don't know why anyone would attack any country, especially one which suffered so much from the last war." He replied in nearly perfect Russian, "But thank you for your compliment."

The crewman's eyes narrowed. "Who are you? We weren't scheduled to depart for another week and I was supposed to be on shore leave until then. Somehow you managed to convince the captain to alter the schedule and for what? To transport two mysterious items which you've left that floozy to guard?"

There was a quick flash of movement as Jack punched the man in the gut, driving the air out of his lungs with an audible 'whoosh', followed by a quick splash after an impromptu trip over the rail. Jack glanced nervously about the thankfully empty deck. Jack frowned at this turn of events. While regrettable, the questions the man asked were too pointed and would eventually lead to answers and if someone recovering from a drinking escapade was capable of asking them it didn't bode well for the future. In fact, Plan B would likely have to be put into effect.

His frown deepened as he quickly made his way to the storage hatch, brushing against other members of the crew. If the preference for sunglasses and strong coffee was this prevalent it was likely that they were in the same predicament as their comrade, a fact he stored away for future use.

Lin was sitting on a crate next to the pair of cloth-wrapped objects they had gone out of their way to transport. Jack leaned slightly over his companion and whispered something in her ear that made her body suddenly stiffen. Later she reflected that it wasn't exactly what he said, rather the icy tone he had used, the one he almost _never_ used with the woman he thought of as a sister.

"We have some cleaning to do."

* * *

Kenshin blinked as sunlight fell over his face, curling slightly to find a comfortable position. Why was the light falling this way, had he fallen asleep on the other end of the bed? Wait…

He sat bolt upright as his memory of last night jarred him awake. That's right, he was on the island for the test run and he needed to get up NOW! He quickly rolled out of bed, throwing the covers onto the floor as he dressed, enjoying the opportunity to get out of his school uniform. He slid on a pair of black pants, and threw on a purple shirt and layering a blue vest over it, after all it was still February. He quickly ran down the hallway, taking a moment to adjust his visor as he sprinted, nearly running into several official looking people who all glared at him.

"I'm sorry that I'm late dad, I overs-" Kenshin trailed off, his eyes falling on an imposing figure next to his father, dressed impeccably in military uniform, a large wide scar crossing his face.

His father looked up eagerly, his eyes filled with childlike enthusiasm. "Excellent, you're here Kenshin. This is my liaison to the military, Colonel Haijame. He's here today to oversee the project's progress." The man nodded almost imperceptivity, his gaze making Kenshin feel like he was a specimen under a microscope slide. "We've branched out since the last time we visited, I'll be sure to fill you in about these new toys when we finish today."

"The Matamune are not _toys_ Professor Date, they soon will be the backbone of our air forces." Kenshin shuddered as the Colonel spoke, the words practically a growl. "They are not dependent upon tardy teenagers."

Professor Date ignored the comment, motioning to Kenshin and briskly walking to the hanger "Come on, the Shuttle Booster awaits. You'll be impressed when you finally see it."

The Shuttle Booster was indeed an impressive sight, sleek and majestic, packed with more thrusters than Kenshin could count, the only source of drag the large Gatling gun attached to the right arm, the thick armor painted in brilliant blue and white, surrounded by several blood red fighter jets.

"Those units are Matamune's, support units for the Booster, not that they can hold a candle to it at full speed." Professor Date snorted, "Apparently they don't trust the Booster's capabilities to send it out alone."

Kenshin nodded nervously, following closely behind his father, his eyes locked on the newly completed Mobile Suit, the sense of awe the same as it had been the first time he had laid eyes on the machine, forgotten and rusting underwater. He slipped his foot into the stirrup, grabbing hold of the steel cord that lifted him to the entrance of the cockpit. He sat in the rough seat, taking in the controls in his hand.

Kenshin let out a deep breath as a spark of electricity flew through his body, causing him to sit bolt upright. The feeling was strange but enjoyable, letting him know that he _belonged_ here. His hands danced across the control panels as the machine powered up, the cockpit door closing with a 'whoosh' as screens flared to life. He wasn't quite sure exactly _how_ he knew these things, but it was as if the Shuttle Booster was electronically whispering in his ear, telling him what do.

A communication screen flared to life, a video feed to his father opening on a screen over the cockpit door. "Good job Kenshin. We've installed the weapon's system and the AEGIS since our last trial, today will be the final test. Good luck son."

Kenshin smiled, though he wasn't sure whether it was to reassure his father or himself. "Thank you. Shuttle Booster activating!"

* * *

"Come on, isn't it done yet?" Jack paced nervously at the terminal, checking his watch and the

"Yes, it's done." Lin responded with some much needed snark, "That's why I'm huddled over my personal computer, trying desperately to fix this mess. Did we really need to do that?"

"It was a better option than hoping that they wouldn't be noticed. They would have turned us in at the first sign of trouble."

"Of course they would, they transport contraband. Smugglers aren't exactly known for their upstanding moral character. Then again, neither are we. Did you contact the others?"

"They're in Shanghai, finishing up a job. They ought to arrive in a few days." Jack shook his head, a smile creeping onto his face, "I should have known they would have decided to stay within striking distance, even though I told them to stay back. It's not going to matter if we miss our chance today. If we don't do the job today who knows when we'll have another chance."

Lin raised an eyebrow, looking away from the screen for a moment. "I understand, but you're asking me to wire the propulsion, navigation, communication and sonar systems of a ship meant to be run by a crew of twenty-five into a computer so you can run the ship yourself from the Ranger. It would take a genius to have it ready on time…which it is. Now say it."

"You're a genius."

"And…"

"I am no match for your technological skills."

"And…"

Jack let out a deep sigh, "And I owe you for getting that one guy for me. Now, if you've had enough fun gloating, it's time for my specialty."

* * *

Professor Date turned to the taciturn Colonel. "I trust that you had a suitable amount of time and materials to construct the simulations for the test. I don't understand why you're so hesitant to put your faith in the Strike Booster."

Colonel Haijame gave the civilian a harsh glare. If he had his way the man would never have been brought onto the project, he could hardly see the advantage of trying to resurrect an old weapon, one which had been proved fallible. "It's not the suit I'm worried about. Your son is child; he doesn't need to be out on the battlefield. A soldier ought to be in the cockpit right now."

Date looked him squarely in the eyes. "And yet for some reason none of your soldiers have shown the capability to even sit in the cockpit for more than two minutes before they pass out. Do you think I don't know the risks of having my son in the cockpit? I might not be a member of the military but even I know about the models the other countries have been producing. If we're lucky, _extremely_ lucky, we might have two years before war starts up again, bloodier than it ever was before now that practically every country in the OR has some type of Mobile Suit. Now, are you satisfied with the simulations you created?"

"Yes, if the Shuttle Booster survives the simulation I'll consider it ready for combat use." The Colonel felt a brief flash of respect as he activated the automated turrets and lasers he had prepared in advance, "If it survives."

Jack zoomed in with the Ranger's cameras, making out a blurry shape moving quickly, the muzzle flash of turrets and the glare of beam weapons. "It seems that there's some sort of combat going on the island." He reported to Lin through the communication relay in the Ranger's cockpit. "I'm not really sure what it is, but it should give us an advantage. With the speed that thing is moving at there isn't much doubt about what it is."

"So there aren't going to be any changes in the plan?"

"No. I shoot, get out of the way so you can launch while I reload and provide cover while you prevent any suspicious people from trying to catch up with us."

"It sounds like a fair plan to me. Are you sure you can hit it?" There was a pause before she let out a laugh, "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten how you do your thing."

Jack didn't reply as he lifted the Ranger's long range beam rifle. He wasn't sure exactly what it was called, and it seemed to defy the descriptions of all other weapons he knew. It was a beam weapon, but had been modified to accept what Jack liked to refer to as 'Refraction Boosters', a set of lenses and mirrors which bent the beam back on itself, causing constructive interference.

By an unbidden command the electronic scope fell in front of his eye. This was the part he liked best, as the system activated, coordinating the information of the surroundings with his body. Wind: five knots blowing northwest, Ships movement: eight knots north. The timing of the waves rocking the boat, the angle the boat was rocking at, distance, estimated speed of beam blast, the information flooded his mind, timing his movements with that of the rapidly moving target. There, a shot in three, two, one.

Fire.

* * *

Kenshin leveled his Gatling gun at the final turret, tearing it apart quickly, leaving a perforated mass of twisted metal. "There" he called over the comm. system, "Is that the last of the tests, or do you have something special planned for me?"

If Colonel Haijame was irate over this new development he was capable of hiding it with a prodigious level of skill. "Well, there was one thing-"

He never had the opportunity to finish his sentence as a beam suddenly slammed into the back of the Shuttle Booster, only to be reflected an instant later. Kenshin could feel the Shuttle Booster rock, an almost indescribable feeling of stickiness washing over his body as the bar which indicated the power reserves of the AEGIS plummeted.

* * *

_If I hadn't ducked immediately after I shot, that might have hit me, _Jack reflected quickly as a litany of curses flew from his mouth, _this calls for_ _change of plans._

"Lin!" He shouted into his microphone, "Be careful! That thing's shield system sent the beam back at me."

"Right!" Was the only response he received as the red mobile suit next to him leapt through the cargo hold, its thrusters launching it high into the sky. The limbs and head twisted and pulled in, folding into a fighter jet.

"Radar contact detected at-"Began an operator at the command post, only to be interrupted by Kenshin's angry shouts. "What kind of test is this?" He raved, spinning the Booster around, "What kind of weapon _was_ that?"

The diatribe would have continued if it hadn't been for the explosions that shook the compound as concentrated bursts of missiles and beam fire collided against the door to the hanger, causing it to collapse in a gigantic heap.

"Kisama!" Kenshin shouted, pushing the thrusters as hard as he could toward the source of the missiles. He could see it now, an oddly familiar jet streaking toward the island. It suddenly _twisted_ in midair, what he had mistaken for beam cannons falling into…hands? "A Mobile Suit?" he whispered, hesitating for a moment while the suit's beam rifled fired, the shot's ricocheting of the AEGIS back at the enemy suit, the arms breaking under the force the blasts. The attacks removed any remnants of hesitation as Kenshin activated his beam saber, slicing into the suit.

"Lin!" Jack shouted as he leveled his recently reloaded beam rifle, rushing through his calculations. Things were going from bad to worse, his initial plan a complete failure and now Lin was a moment away from being killed. He fired a second time, his second shot shattering the Shuttle Booster's hand. The modified Matamune fell, its thrusting struggling to maintain altitude.

"Something overpowered the AEGIS!" Shouted Date, slamming his hands against the control booth and he quickly rose as he stared, mouth agape, at the screen. "How is that possible?"

The Colonel watched quietly, jaw set. "Instruct the pilot of the Shuttle Booster to retrieve the crippled Mobile Suit."

Professor Date gawked at his liaison. "Retrieve that suit? The Shuttle Booster has been damaged, we need to determine the extent-"

"You saw that suit!" Haijame roared, "It was one of ours, a Matamune! We need to know how someone managed to get their hands on one. Be sure that the pilot survives, we want him for questioning."

Jack watched cautiously as the enemy Mobile Suit picked up the disabled Matamune. It seemed that the shield system was finally down, but Lin was too close to the island. The Ranger was completely land-based and he couldn't see a way to get the freighter close enough to escape.

He would need to come up with another plan. He would get her out and complete the assignment. He suddenly winced. "Bugger. Lin is going to _kill_ me."

* * *

PLEASE, review. I don't want to get on my knees. Begins to sob


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm really enjoying writing this story, but it is a little disappointing that despite the decent amount of views the story has received I only have heard from one person (Azure). I really would like to hear more from the people who are reading the story to find out about what I'm doing right, how they like the characters and what they think should change.

I'm also still open to people's ideas for mobile suits to use in the story.

* * *

A group of soldiers surrounded the Shuttle Booster as it landed, what remained of the enemy suit held tentatively in the suit's damaged arms. They moved like clockwork, crawling around the cockpit door, a heat lance cutting into the dented metal while the others raised their guns. The metal fell away with a loud 'clang', soldiers flooding into the machine.

"Have you captured the pilot of that Matamune?" Colonel Haijame's voice was a low hiss as he paced back and forth through the command room.

There was a hiss of static over the communicator before the response arrived, "Yes, we have secured the enemy pilot. Awaiting further instructions."

"Escort him to Detention block C for further processing. Is that understood?" There was a long pause before the Colonel angrily repeated, "Is that understood?"

An electronically tinged sigh came over the communicator, "Sir, there is something you should know."

* * *

Kenshin panted with exertion as he rose from the seat of the cockpit. It felt unnatural to leave, a large part of his body wanting to remain despite the exhaustion his muscles felt. It felt as if he was tearing away a small part of himself as he left, wincing in pain at a sudden headache.

_It's not nearly as bad as it was the first time_. Kenshin opened the hatch, grasping hold of the guide wire in one hand while cradling his head in his other hand. _But it still hurts like a-wait, who is that?_

* * *

Lin let out a sigh as the flustered guards led her down the hallways of the building, casting her nervous glances. Really, hadn't they ever seen a woman in a Mobile Suit before, or maybe it was the surprise that she was using a stolen early model of the weapon they intended to the core of their military. _Wait, do they know about Jack? The Ranger's systems should have masked its presence, and it was at the edge of its effective range. _

Lin replayed the moments before her suit's destruction in her mind. It was surprisingly clear, she was firing her beam canons and an instant later they had been destroyed, a beam saber carving into the suit. As a battlefield survivor she had truly expected to die right there, she had seen the result more than once, hell she had _done_ it more than once. She wasn't quite sure what had happened but from what she could tell their target was missing a hand.

If these people had half a brain they would figure out that there was another enemy out there. Fortunately, it would take considerably more intelligence to figure out exactly who the enemy was. The Beccet was not designed for the purpose of storing and launching Mobile Suits. The Ranger was unusually light compared to most of the prototype suits, something about the armor design and the Matamune needed to be light enough to try as a fighter jet and the two suits combined had barely made the suggested weight capacity. And then there was the rifle. Knir was a mercenary group, so by definition they were around weapons. Lots of weapons, and after over a decade in Knir she had _never_ seen anything exactly like that attached to a mobile suit, it was closer to a turret blast from a ship. That alone ought to keep them guessing for a while. In fact, their greatest source of possible information would be the prisoner they had taken. She gritted her teeth _You're going to owe me for this Jack, you idiot!_

Jack suddenly sneezed as he sat at the computer terminal Lin had hastily established before the battle, altering the electronic displays that controlled the ship's navigation and propulsion. This assignment had quickly fallen to the near worse-case scenario: The target escaped, the Matamune had been destroyed, Lin captured, the enemy likely was alerted of his presence and he was the only person aboard a freighter which would soon need to dock. The only good things about the situation were that Lin was still alive and he hadn't yet been caught.

His communicator beeped, signaling that he had a call waiting. Jack almost smiled when he noticed the number, disabling the camera on the device as he always did in matters of business and called into the microphone. "Hello Shu, I didn't think that I would need to talk to you so soon."

"Uh, oh. Did something happen to the identity I created for you? I _did_ tell you the problems about entering a country semi-legally." The voice was garbled and electronic, making Jack smile. It really wasn't necessary, if he were actually setting Shin up it would be easy to unscramble the voice, practically every country in the world could do it by now. Still, Shu was quite useful to all sides, which likely explained how he was still alive.

"No, no, Shin Yagami is still doing just fine, though he is looking for work. His last job didn't work out so well."

Shu understood the implication immediately. "It's Yagami Shinn. You need a cleanup, don't you Jack? Tell me, how bad is it?"

Jack let out a heavy sigh, "Pretty bad, but I can do some of it myself. What I need you to do is find a place for a freighter to dock with no questions asked and leave as another, completely unrelated ship. Can you do that?"

There was a long pause in the conversation. "It's going to depend on where you have to make port. Where exactly are you?"

"About two hours away from Yokohama, I'm pretty sure that you'll be able to have enough pull there. It's where you're located after all."

"How did you know that?" There was no denying the indignant tone in Shu's voice.

"Don't worry; we have no intention of doing anything to you. Even if we did, you have enough friends who would make out life hell if we even considered it. Still, if it makes you feel any better then consider it forgotten. Now, what is this going to cost me?"

Jack imagined that he could hear a chuckle at the other end of the phone. "Oh, it's definitely going to cost you. It's going to take a while to take care of everything though, at least a few days."

"That's fine; I have some business to take care of anyway."

"Things are that bad, are they? Level with me Jack, on a scale from one to ten, about how screwed are you right now?"

"Twelve. With your help, I'd say about eleven."

* * *

Lin felt her eye swell shut, the lids of her eyes pressing against each other as she felt the inevitable bruising begin to form. She instinctively wanted to touch it, but was prevented from doing so by the handcuffs they had used to fasten them behind her back.

_Still, it was worth it_, she thought with a small amount of smugness. Apparently, the people in charge of assigning soldiers to this dump hadn't seen it as smart idea to keep men and women together in a confined area for a long term period of time, and if it was going to be one it would have to be men. Chauvinist bastards. The black eye was from when one of the soldiers began to frisk a bit more thoroughly than necessary and the handcuffs were the result of the pounding she had given to two or three of his friends.

Now she was sitting in an interrogation room, shackled to an uncomfortable steel chair in front of a table. The wall were a sparse concrete, their monotony broken by a large mirror which Lin knew had to be two-way.

The last half hour had been constant questioning by a scarred officer, who clearly had a good deal of field experience, while she gave him a 'thousand mile stare'. He certainly wasn't someone who had reached his rank by his pedigree and was quite dominating. He probably would have intimidated her, if it weren't for the training Harry had given her along with Jack.

The man had been the founder and leader of Knir when her father had joined and when he had died, the one who agreed to raise her. She had been ten, and never brought herself to see him as her own father, but he did a better job than her own ever did and she considered him her mentor.

Jack was another story. They were the only two even close to each other in age while they had grown up, Harry's other adopted child and heir, and she considered him the only family she had left. The lessons had been begun for Jack, but Harry never stopped her from joining, hell he had encouraged her. She never had the chance to ask Harry about where he had learned all the things he was teaching them, and the opportunity has lost now.

There was a sudden rap at the window, causing her interrogator's head to snap around before casting another scathing look in her direction before marching out the door. Lin gave a smile in spite of her predicament. She wouldn't want to be the person on the other side of that door, that man looked _pissed_.

* * *

To call Colonel Haijame angry would likely rank high around 'liquid nitrogen is cold' as an understatement. The captured pilot was not to be underestimated, a lesson he saw he would need to teach the men on this kami-forsaken island. Technically the military was in charge of the facility, but it in reality was dominated by civilians. The soldiers clearly hadn't experienced anything like the Dynasty War, and no matter how good the training you gave a solider there was little substitute for battle experience. They had been shocked by the idea of a woman as a pilot, and he blamed the researchers. The civilians had been given a carte blanche, free to choose their own pilots and guards and had somehow gotten the idea that women and men couldn't cohabitate without tearing each other's clothes off, passing over people with greater scores in practice for what they deemed 'cohesion'. Date wasn't so bad, but the man was obsessed with his toy and delegated all responsibility of the mass produced suits to the others.

And then there had been the interrogation he was being forced to abandon. The enemy pilot was surprisingly steady and emotionless despite a half an hour straight interrogation after being left shackled in the room for three hours. What truly amazed him was how young the woman was considering her abilities. She had sent three men to the infirmary, despite being surrounded by guns, which had given him a glimmer of hope. Hotheaded people are usually easier to break than passive ones. But by the time he had gotten to her she was completely calm and collected. She seemed to have the combat experience the guards lacked, and that truly nagged him. The Dynasty War had been over for a decade and the woman couldn't be older than her late twenties, meaning that unless she had been used in combat before puberty her experience needed to have come at another time. Her features suggested Asian heritage, but there had been no major combat operations in surrounding countries.

Haijame snarled at Professor Date, "Can't you see that I'm in the middle of an interrogation? This better be important!"

Isamu Date eyed the irate Colonel cautiously. "Have you made any progress yet? Do you know who sent her? Do you know who her friend is?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M MAKING ANY PRO-a friend?" Why hadn't he been informed of this? "There was more than one of them?" He felt stupid; he should have _assumed_ that the pilot had help. A mobile suit does not suddenly appear over a government research facility with assistance.

"Of course." The professor replied pompously, "That Matamune's weapons were modified, but with ones with a greater range of motion and less power. A few blasts wouldn't drop the AEGIS's power systems low enough to cause physical damage to the Shuttle Booster. And then there's this."

The Professor held up what looked like a piece of tape, designs reflecting off the surface as light shined on it. "The Shuttle Booster's synchronization readings were slightly off and a nurse found it while inspecting Kenshin. It's quite an advanced tracer, designed to be applied to bare skin and degrade on its own. I heard that Russia had begun a project like this near the end of the Dynasty War."

Something clicked in Colonel Haijame's head, his knowledge of geography and world events quickly leading him to a conclusion. It was quite simple really, once you know what you were looking for, a territory bordering the eastern coastal countries of Asia with close proximity to Russia and an area where combat had been raging while most of the world quietly armed themselves.

"The former republic of Kazakhstan."

The civilian gave him a surprised glance. "_That_ hellhole? What about it?" The name was a bit of a misnomer, a territory that comprised several republics in the area of Kazakhstan which had been overthrown in the wake of the Dynasty War. Other countries attempts to take the territory for themselves had been thwarted by several private individuals who retained their own private force.

"I think our guest might be a member of one of the factions based out of that region." The colonel turned to go, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Please, I have some questions I want to ask her. I need to know how much about the Shuttle Booster has been leaked." Haijame considered the request. It would be unlikely that he would be able to discover anything with Date in the room, but then again, it didn't seem likely that they would be able to get anything vital for another few days at least. And if he let Date ask the questions himself, the civilian might finally stay out his way for a while.

"Fine, but don't blame me if we don't find anything." The colonel stormed back through the door, Date following close behind. The colonel slammed his hand on the table in front of the prisoner, who didn't blink.

"You're quite skilled, was it a trick you learned in Kazakhstan?" It was slight, but the barest hint of shock and fear flitted across the prisoner's face. Haijaime allowed himself a small smirk. The first signs of pressure had begun to appear.

Date flanked the intimidating Colonel. "What did you know about the Mobile Suit that you tried to destroy? If you tell us, we can assure that the courts are lenient." Haijame rolled his eyes. There was no way _that_ would work.

"You mean the Shuttle Booster?" Haijame couldn't help it, his jaw dropped. How could she have broken already and right at that moment? "18.8 meters tall, weighing around eighty tons. It's nuclear powered, preventing the power limitations found in suits that rely of batteries, armed with a Gatling gun and beam saber, a theoretical speed of around Mach Ten, although your pilot doesn't seem to be able to reach that point yet. The most vital component is the Atomic Energy Generated Impregnability System, simply known as the AEGIS." Haijame registered the man next to him falling to his knee and for once he couldn't blame the man. All of the man's classified secrets had been revealed, there what else could the woman say?

"Are you alright Isamu Date, the husband of novelist Chiharu Date, father of two children: Kenshin and Miyuki date, aged sixteen and twelve respectively?"

That would do it.

* * *

Kenshin's head rolled to the side before he jerked away, his eyes blinking rapidly in the low light. The water was oddly still, the moonlight falling across the waves. "We'll be arrived in a few minutes Date-san; your ride should be waiting for you."

"Right." Kenshin muttered sleepily, his eyes beginning to flutter shut again.

The ship glided gently into the dock and the soldier turned back one again, "We're here Date-san. Oh, I didn't know that I was supposed to pick someone up."

Kenshin turned sleepily, noticing another soldier waiting at the dock who saluted briskly, handing over a folder. The sailor flipped it open, reading the contents. "What did you do to deserve being sent to the rock?"

The man shrugged and offered his hand to Kenshin, pulling him out of the boat before stepping in. The boat's engine roared again as it returned to the mainland, fading from sight.

"It's nice to see you Kenshin." Kenshin grinned as he noticed his mother and sister waiting for him. "Let's get you home."

"Kaa-san! I have a story for you to write."

* * *

"So, Yagami Shin…what kind of name is that?"

"Ironic one."

"What's wrong with your voi-:

The splash of the body into the water was muffled by the sound of the engines.

* * *


	5. The Valkires

A/N: Well fortunately it seems that some people are actually bothering to read this story, which is always a good thing, but someone else has decided to contribute an idea. (Thank you SSJ! I'm still waiting for that 'proper review' )

As a quick warning and a possible apology, I'm afraid that I might start lending a bit to the scarily addictive new series that I've recently discovered by the name of Code Geass. It's also a mecha show, and has given me a few ideas for potential Gundams to be used, but I'm afraid that I might bleed Jack with the main character of the series due to the similarity of their positions (and to a limited extent, their personalities).

But for those who haven't seen it and are fans of the Gundam franchise (which I assume you are if you are reading this story) and Death Note then I would highly recommend that you give Code Geass a try.

It's fun to force people into you addiction.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ZX**

**…the Valkires**

The small boat nestled into the abandoned dock on Fudoujimi, its sole occupant casually stepping onto the simple wooden planks which creaked where he stepped. The man pulled out a laminated card, flashing it briefly at the drowsy guard who nodded sleepily while he walked by. Jack smiled in self satisfaction. The effect of a stolen uniform and a hastily forged ID still surprised him, especially when used against troops who had learned to play by the rules. Harry would have been angry with him breaking the rules he had instilled in him as a boy, but Harry would understand this time. He half expected a trap to be waiting for him as he walked off the dock, darting quietly inside the flight tower, lowering the brim of his hat and looking down, obscuring his face to the casual passerby. He stepped inside the building, casually moving up the stairs. He had work to do.

* * *

Haijame sat anxiously at his desk, resting his chin in his hands, the fingers interwoven. The remainder of the interrogation had gone poorly, to say the least. Date had been completely shaken, not that the Colonel could fault him for that. Even he had been a bit spooked at the woman's surprisingly wealth of knowledge of the Shuttle Booster and worse, the personal information on the man's family. What he _did_ fault him for was interrupting the military man's questions constantly, trying to discover the source of the terrorist's information, his panic only serving to strengthen the resolve of the prisoner.

Date had predictably decided to implement surveillance and protection for his family, assigning the few men under the research institute's direction with field experience to guard duty. The rubble blocking the Matamune was almost cleared, and patrols would start soon, looking for any sign of whatever assailants remained. All that remained was getting the prisoner to crack and assigning a name and face to whoever had planned the attack.

The screen in front of him flashed to life, displaying a man with glasses and a cheery smile. "Hellloooo Saito." The man called out happily. "It's been a long time since you called me for anything. The rest of us here at the intelligence division had thought that the man we once called the Bloodhound had been put to sleep."

Colonel Haijame snorted. "Not yet, but if they keep me babysitting these civilians much longer I'll have to start begging for it. Were you able to get the information that I requested?"

"Well, about that…" The man's smile broadened to the point of insincerity, "We haven't been able to establish any programs there for a while now. The pencil pushers decided that since there weren't any groups that were an imminent threat for invasion that we should focus on the Russians and the US. They _are_ the closest countries we aren't allied to."

Haijami could feel his blood pressure rising as he set his teeth on edge. "But that wouldn't stop an enterprising man like you, now would it?"

The man's eyes narrowed and the smile vanished in an instant. "I guess the Bloodhound really is back after all. I can't say that he was entirely missed. To answer your question, no, just because we weren't allowed to place any agents in the territory doesn't mean that I can't establish a system of informants. What the higher-ups don't want to know is that the place is full of groups that, if united, could likely wipe out the Russian forces, or the China-Japan alliance. Fortunately, the groups are split into three main factions: Members of the Russian Mafiya, a council of three Chinese triads and some extremists from the Middle East. All three groups hate each other, but are mainly concerned with maintaining their own boundaries."

Haijame raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. Still, it doesn't tell me who decided to wreak havoc at what was supposed to be a secure research facility."

The man's smile returned slightly as he wagged his index finger back and forth, chiding the other man. "But it does rule a few things out. I find it unlikely that the Russians would give their bitter enemies some of their prized technology so that a triad could attack a completely unrelated country. The ones who attacked were probably mercenaries."

An image opened up on the screen, displaying a group of people standing in a line, weapons slung over their shoulders and the outlines of scattered equipment at the edge of the frame. "There are a few minor ones in the area, but there was one of note, a group which called itself Knir." The man continued. "They established treaties with all three factions, renting their support out for individual assignments on all sides, with the understanding that they are unaligned and will change sides as soon as an assignment has been completed. Their forces are mainly composed of former soldiers from surrounding areas; mainly deserters and those drummed out of the services dishonorably during the end of the Dynasty War and those who were let go after the war ended."

The colonel leaned forward in his seat. "This is awfully detailed considering that you weren't supposed to have any agents assigned to the area."

"That was because we used to, all thanks to this man." The image on the screen changed, displaying a man who Haijame recognized from the center of the earlier photograph. The picture was blurred slightly, but the man's features were fairly clear, Caucasian, with a thin face and dark eyes, a boy standing next to him. The pair shared the same expression, a quiet intensity and the Colonel wondered 

if they were father and son. "Harold Chapman, the leader of Knir, former member of the British Special Tactical Force. He was out of the country when Britain was forced to dissolve and apparently didn't see the point in returning. This image was from a security camera in a Russian theater house minutes after a prominent politician was killed. Even the bureaucrats could see the advantage in trying to dig up information on this one."

_This_ grabbed the Colonel's attention. "That would explain how our prisoner is so well trained." I look of confusion flashed over his face. "If he's the leader of this group, then why would you pull surveillance off him? He seems to be the perfect candidate for it."

"Ehhh." The man on the other end gave him a wistful look. "The problem is that he died about four years ago. With him dead, people saw no reason to continue spending a fortune on keeping track of his movements, not that were able to say much for sure. We believed that he obtained mobile suits, but we could never trace where and how Knir was able to get their hands on them, and we could never receive radar contact that would support the fact. We only guessed from the wreckage they left behind on a few occasions. We haven't heard much since."

Haijame sat quietly for a moment before responding. "Alright then. Please send me a list of known associates. I'm going to have another chat with our guest here."

"Oooo." Haijame swore that the man could coo like a dove, "Is Saito-kun going to get all scary?"

"Damn straight Rever." The Colonel pressed a button and the screen blinked off, leaving only Haijame reflection. The Colonel gazed at his own image, blinking slightly in surprise. The man worn down by years of bureaucracy was gone, replaced by what he had been during the last war, a real soldier.

He flicked a switch, opening a line to the detention block. "I'm going to visiting the prisoner. Have two guards wait by the door until I arrive."

"Sir?" A puzzled expression appeared on the guard's face. "I thought that you wanted her brought to your office."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

"Now say it."

"You're a genius."

"And…"

"I am no match for your infiltrating skills."

"And…"

"I think that you're enjoying this a bit too much Jack."

"What, rescuing you?" Jack turned to Lin, who was rubbing her wrists, trying to restore circulation.

"We aren't out yet." Lin pointed out as she forcibly pried her swollen eye open, wincing at the pain. "And if I might remind you, we're on an island; we don't have anywhere to run."

"No, but we can fly." Jack passed Lin a gun while drawing one of his own, beginning a countdown with his fingers.

3

2

1

The first shot caught a mechanic is the forehead, two more landing in the chest of the man next to him. The pair of mercenaries worked quickly, bullets quickly killing the remainder of the workers sending sprays of ruby blood across the cement floor. "And there are our rides." Jack motioned to a pair of Matamune's prepared for takeoff.

"But we'll be-"Lin began to protest, stopping as bullets whizzed over the pair's heads, ricocheting against the armor of the transformed Mobile Suits. "Never mind, I can lecture you on how stupid this is later."

Lin vaulted up the ladder in the cockpit of her Matamune, grasping the controls. "What's taking you so long Jack, we need to get going."

"Hey, I have to figure out how to start this thing in Jet mode, the system is different than a Mobile Suit." He called back over the communicator. "There we go." The engine slowly began to whine, gradually growing into a roar as the Matamune took off, immediately followed by Lin.

"Alright, now all we have to do is to fly a pair of Government Issue weapons to the mainland, land and survive the greatest manhunt in Japanese history. It's not like they're going to take off with their fleet right after us."

"There's no need to be so sarcastic Lin."

"And why is that?"

"Because I put an EMP generator in the control tower that will be going off….now."

* * *

The base was in disarray, communications and radar down, two Matamune's missing and a hanger full of murdered soldiers and mechanics. Colonel Haijame cursed under his breath. Things would soon be radically different; he had tried to put up with what the civilians wanted; now they were going to do things _his_ way.

The cargo ship blazed through space, putting the new engines prepared in the colony for good use as it prepared for entry into Earth's atmosphere. Technically what it was doing was illegal. What little communication existed between the Earth and the Colonies was supposed to be purely diplomatic in nature and it certainly wasn't supposed to be trading high end technology available to the wealthier companies who used Mobile Suits to protect their interests. But smuggling was a profitable enterprise, and it wasn't as if the J-3 colony complained about the extra business, and if they could tack on a substantial sum for their trouble everything would move smoothly. Except for the pirates.

"What's taking so long?" Whined a young man, his yellow streaked black hair matching his amber eyes. "It's been a week; even with these engines that you bragged about we haven't arrived yet."

One of the crewmembers sighed. He had come to sincerely regret the captain's decision to allow this one to join mid-journey, even if he had paid handsomely to be taken along. "Entering Earth is extremely hard to get down just right, but it's worth it when you get there."

"So it's how your girlfriend was before I left before this stupid trip began." The young man roared in laughter at his own joke as the crewman gritted his teeth, swinging his fist the passenger's face. The yellow-eyed man reacted almost impossibly fast, moving his head to the side and batting aside the fist while pulling his assailant's arm forward, hurtling him against a nearby wall. He kicked the crewman's stomach hard, keeping his foot pressed against the downed man's diaphragm. "Don't ever try that again, or I'm going to kill you." The rude carefree joker attitude had been discarded, replaced by white-hot anger. He pressed one final time with his foot before releasing the crewman. "Hopefully we won't meet again after this trip is over, or you'll find that the Mobile Suit you found me in isn't just for show."

* * *

For all of you Rurouni Kenshin fans out there who are thinking about Colonel Haijame's full name remembering a certain former captain of the Shinsengumi, I'll confirm it for you. Yes, the name is based off of Hajiame Saito (it was my initial idea, but I misspelled it the first time and decided to take Neil Gaiman's advice about cherishing your misspellings)

* * *


	6. Pastoral

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Well, the first thing I would like to say is this: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SO SORRY!

**Now that my necessary apology for lateness has been given, I'll explain. When I first started the story I was operating in a rush of creativity. It allowed me to write faster than I usually do, which is usually a chapter every three weeks. Unfortunately, the pace at which I was writing at was disrupted by exams and when I was finished I was sucked into finishing Code Geass, to which I have become unabashedly addicted. Then came another round of exams. Then came writer's block. Then I lost a half completed chapter when my laptop got bumped. And then finals appeared on the horizon and I desperately needed to study. Finally, after all of this, my brain completely shut down.**

**The cure: Arizona Iced Tea. I swear that the stuff is creativity juice.**

**While the hits and reviews aren't what I'd like for the story, I remind myself that TheBetanWerecat, who has written far more than I have and a truly awesome pair of (uncompleted) stories gets fewer reviews than she deserves for so much work. So read and review her stuff and then get back to me.**

**As a side note, this chapter makes this story my longest ever. Which is kind of sad considering that many people are more prolific than me.**

* * *

Mobile Suit Gundam Seed ZX

Pastoral

* * *

Lin looked back over her shoulder, or at least as much it is possible for a person to look back while piloting a fighter jet, which is to say, not very quickly and not for any great length of time. "Alright, that might not have been a completely suicidal plan, but that little trick isn't going to buy us a lot of time. I'm going to assume that you have something else planned."

Lin was almost positive that Jack had a smirk on his face when his reply came, even though she had no way to be sure. "Well, we're going to crash into the water and die."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Colonel Haijame stood in the control tower as the systems around him flickered back to life, technicians laboring around him. It was a harsh lesson that needed to be learned, electronic shielding would be vital against the group in the future, even in areas which where security was considered impregnable. A technician sat by him hard at work. Her fingers danced across the keyboard while she frantically attempted to reboot the system. "How much longer is that going to take?" Haijame barked angrily, the rapid clatter of keys increasing his already appreciable ire. To her credit the technician didn't even blink, concentration completely fixated on her work. In a few seconds she managed to quickly respond. "Thirty seconds. OS is backed up; data damage is expected to be minimal. Radar systems will be online…now!"

The radar screen flashed to life, revealing…nothing. "Where the hell are they?" Haijame bellowed, slamming his fists against the tops of a row of monitors. "There's no way that they could have exceeded the range of the radar in a pair of Matamune's." He turned his head, his eyes narrowed at a guard standing at attention. "Order a search, the perimeter should be fifty miles beyond the expected range of 

a Matamune. We're looking for a place where they could have landed." The man briskly saluted before turning on his heels, double-timing it down the stairs, eager to distance himself from the enraged Colonel.

"Um, excuse me." Haijame turned back around, facing the source of the interruption, the technician he had spoken to moments before. "May I leave?" The girl continued "I was supposed to leave hours ago; the only reason why I didn't leave this afternoon was because Professor Date needed me to run a diagnostic after they completed repairs on the Booster. He said that I could leave after I was done and I have to go to-"

"I'm afraid that Professor Date is not in charge at the moment. This is still a crisis situation, and as the senior military officer present I am in supreme control." The Colonel spoke in cold flat tones, the ire present moments before gone. "We need to secure the area and I'm initiating a lockdown. Still, if I have my way you'll be off this rock by the end of the day Miss Kururugi. We'll need both you and Kenshin Date."

* * *

"You know Jack; I don't remember either of us bringing an EMP weapon into the country. How exactly did you manage to get your hands on one?" Lin turned back to spare a glance at the rapidly sinking Matamune as she clung to the metal ladder of the fishing boat. With a grunt she pulled her bruised and tired body onto the deck of the ship, looking up at her adoptive brother.

"It was a gift from Shu." Jack replied, offering a hand and pulling her up, using his body as a crutch. He practically winced at the look she gave him in return.

"A gift? From Shu? Shu only gives out gifts when it's still economically sound to give them. Exactly how much have you paid him?"

"What was remaining of the half that we received for the assignment along with salvage rights to the two suits we just sank into the ocean. Oh, and the promise to never reveal his location, not that we would have done it anyway.

"YOU PAID HIM ALL OF OUR ADVANCE! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO FOR MONEY?"

"Easy Lin." A small smile flitted across Jack's lips as he paused, leaning against a rusting wall. "I've got another toy for you to play with."

* * *

The cargo ship had barely buckled at all during the entry into Earth's atmosphere, a combination of the crews experience and the colonies technology. While mobile suits had died out on Earth due to their limited usability they remained the most efficient method of repairing external damage and construction in outer space. A century apart had only widened the technological gap between the two groups as this ship attested to.

As much as the captain always wished to show off his ship's superiority, the fact that he was smuggling machinery was a constant damper on his enthusiasm. Still, they made good money on Earth runs, even if they _did_ often have to bribe customs officials on a regular basis. Even if the policies of isolation were still 

in effect, mobile suit technology had returned to Earth and those with means always wanted the best of everything and didn't worry about minor things like the law slowing them down. It was a pity that this particular run wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"Alright you lazy bastards you start unloading those crates. It'll make sure that the time traveling didn't turn your muscles to mush." It wasn't a real concern. Gravity on the ship had been simulated to be an extra pound per square inch than actual Earth gravity. The captain looked back over at the youth they had picked up in space. The trip was over and he would be glad to be rid of him. He had paid handsomely when he had been picked out of space with that mobile suit of his but once he had been on board he had been nothing but trouble: fighting, agitating the men, insulting every man he came along, gambling and winning. And yet he couldn't help but admire the kid, he had been flying for over a decade and he didn't think that he had ever seen eyes as old as that young man's.

"So kid, what are you going to do from here? I think that you're currently out of a job, do you want to stick around with us. If pirates attack us we're going to need someone to watch our backs."

The kid looked over from the improvised bench he was sitting on before laying back, using his arms as support. "No thanks, I wouldn't want to be running around space with you old men. I'm going to see what I can find here. I'm sure that I can find something I can do." He sniffed the air lightly before making a face. "Does it always smell like this here?"

The older man chuckled. "This is your first time away from the colonies Kaze? You might not want to go spouting that fact around."

"And why would that be?"

The conversation was interrupted by the metallic clinck of a gun. A group of uniformed men rounded the corner, rifles trained on the surprised crew. An officious looking man with a thin moustache walked forward, flanked by two guards, his hands behind his back and smile on his face as if he had caught a naughty child with his hands in the cookie jar.

"So, what is this that we have here?" The newcomer asked with faked politeness, dabbing his face with a handkerchief. He made a quick hand motion to the others. "Inspect that ship for smuggled materials, and hold the captain and crew for suspected bribery." He turned and leered at the captain. "Don't try to escape either. We have a pair of our new Stingrays in the water behind you. It really is a shame that you had to come to Hong Kong the week that I took charge. Perhaps we could work out an arrangement that would be suitable for…both of us." The last words were spoken as he eyed the array of crates and palates. The captain gritted his teeth but said nothing, already seeing his profits and fortunes dwindling.

"You really need to see this sir!" Called one of the soldiers from the inside of the ship "They've got a mobile suit in here."

The officials jaw dropped as his eyes lit up, ablaze with happiness and excitement. "My, my, you have quite a dangerous article in your possession. I think that I'll to confiscate that item from your inventory, for your own safekeeping of course."

"I don't think so." The comment made the official jump as he looked over at the young punk who was addressing him. "That one is mine."

"Is that so?!" He spat back at Kaze while his bodyguards trained their sights on him. "Kid, you have no idea what you're dealing with."

Kaze glared back at him, his sharp golden eyes eerily bright. "I think that's my line you facial hair freak." There was a sudden shifting noise as the mobile suit powered up, tearing away from the docking station with ridiculous ease.

The official gasped with fright. "Who the hell is piloting that thing!?" He yanked a radio he had hidden behind in his hands, yelling loudly into the speaker "Stingrays surface immediately, we have one hostile suit, take it out!"

The dark colored mobile suit burst out, spraying CIWS fire at the surrounding men, forcing them to make a hasty retreat. There was a pair of loud splashes as a pair of dark green mobile suits burst from the surface of the water. They were alien is appearance, the traditional head forsaken for domed tops, standard arms replaced with torpedo bays. The pair of suits fired a large volley of missiles from the humps on their backs as the Raptor Vortex climbed higher. In a fluid movement the unit pulled an energy sword from the side, moving in a series of quick successions as it carved the missiles apart. The missiles exploded around the unit, doing no apparent damage as it entered a sudden dive. As it approached the two units it spun around, the saber easily lopping off the heads of the Stingrays. The heat of the saber sent up a large jet of steam as the mobile suit flew back to the source of the conflict, slower than before and close the surface as it continued to pepper the area with fire from its pair of CIWS.

Kaze stood up purposefully, a look of deep concentration on his face as the suit skidded against the ground. The suit came to a halt and the cockpit door opened, inviting Kaze inside. He gave a final glance back at the captain of the cargo ship. "If all the armies on the Earth are like this I'll find something to do, no trouble at all." Kaze leapt into the seat, the door closing behind him as the sensors beeped, recognizing him. "Alright Raptor, let's see what you can do on earth." The suit launched skywards shakily, rising and then falling as Kaze adjusted to Earth's gravity.

* * *

Dr. Chawla stared unhappily at the split screen on his computer. He leaned back in his seat, a curved pipe clutched between his teeth. He gave a large sigh, running a hand through his thinning light gray hair. Every quarter of his screen had a number which blinked when the person on the other end was speaking. It was a simple measure but one that had served the group well during its early years and it was not one they would be abandoning soon. It didn't really matter, as Chawla had discovered the identities of every member of this council. It hadn't been extremely difficult; he was the one who had written the program. Still, if it gave them a sense of security…

"Number Four, I'm afraid that your faith in Knir was not well placed. Not only did they fail the Shuttle Booster is a full capacity. This is going to set back our plans considerably."

Chawla took a long drag on his lit pipe, letting smoke escape his lungs in a stream as he exhaled. "And what did you expect? The Booster was the greatest all-around mobile suit built on Earth, you know that. No mobile suit we know of could match up to it with at full capacity; we were hoping that it wouldn't have been fully restored by the time we were able to make a move. Perhaps if you had given us more warning Two-"

"Enough!" The screen with the one expanded, taking hold of the entire screen. "Four, our reports show that the equipment you requested arrived in Hong Kong today. I'll be expecting much from you. Is the final design ready yet?"

Chawla suppressed the urge to gulp. "It will be by the time the materials arrive. The frame is almost completed but we're still compiling data for the weapons system. After they arrive I would say at least two months until completion."

"Good. In the meanwhile Knir and Jack Ketch remain too much of a threat to us if captured. Two, release our specs of the unit to the Japanese. With any luck they'll wipe each other out. This meeting is adjourned."

The screen turned off, leaving only the white-haired doctor's reflection. This was bad. The basic design for the core of the unit had been mapped out and the basic weaponry had been planned but after many years of data compilation the design wasn't ready yet. "You better take care of my Ranger Jack Ketch; I might need it soon."

* * *

Lin was still taciturn as the rusting ship turned into shore, pausing only to give Jack death glares every few minutes. "What is this surprise you keep talking to be about?"

Jack only offered a small smile as the slowly puttered through the harbor. "I just thought you would like to meet Knir's newest acquisition. We're almost through."

The fog seemed to blot out everything, blinding all those onboard. Finally a dark shadow appeared in front of them, looming like a grey ghost passing through the fog. "Lin, meet out new ship, the Mary Celeste."

* * *

Kenshin pried open his eyes at his mother's calls, glancing at the digital clock on his nightstand. It was already late afternoon, which meant that he had missed school. He started to pull on his clothes as he called back to his mother. "What is it mom?"

"There's a classmate at the door. She says that she needs to speak with you."

Kenshin's mind raced as he went through the events of two days ago. Oh crap, he had forgotten about Rena. He opened his door, only to find his classmate standing in front of him. "I'm really sorry Rena, I really wasn't feeling well today so-"

"It's alright Kenshin." Rena replied as she pulled out a folder and handed it to him. "According to Colonel Haijame we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

* * *

The more hits and reviews I get, the quicker the post. And it's not a lie this time!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OK, I really had hoped to have had this come out sooner. I had two thirds of this chapter written within three days of the last chapter. Then I started working full time again. And then I got sick. And then I spent two weeks in the hospital. And then I spent a week recovering. So yeah, I'm disappointed at myself but not sorry.**

**On a happier note, I'm currently hunting for a beta. I don't really want to use the beta function on the website because, quite simply, although this takes place in the Cosmic Era timeline it's so distant that I don't have to worry about characters being OOC and I'm pretty much making up the technology as I go. What I DO need help with is having another set of eyes for spelling, grammar and continuity. I always spell check and proofread on my own and usually find a few things that need improving. Sadly, when I reread it a few weeks later I see MORE things that I missed the first time. Also, everything I write makes sense to me, because I'm the one writing it. As the story gets longer and I put into more detail I've started to worry about painting myself into a corner. I'd feel safer if someone would tell me "Hey that makes no sense at all."**

* * *

Advantages include being the first to see the chapter and the ability to guilt me into hurrying up so I don't leave people waiting.

Kenshin stared at his classmate with his mouth agape as the folder was pushed into his hands. "What, um, do you-?"

"You can read the file on our way over Kenshin." Rena poked her head through the doorway, calling out. "I'm going to need Kenshin for a little while Mrs. Date, I promise we'll be back in a little while." She grabbed Kenshin's arm with a surprisingly firm grip and dragged him out the door to the street where a car was waiting. "The briefing begins in half an hour and you need to have some idea about what's happened since yesterday."

Kenshin continued to stare at Rena with wild bewilderment as she opened a car door and slid in, moving down to make room for him. He hesitatingly stepped inside the car, casting a glance at the driver seat. He realized that the car was being driven by a soldier and was one of the few that were used by men on leave. "Rena, who-no what, wait…" He babbled, completely confused.

Rena turned to face him, cocking her head to the side. "Did they really not tell you what happened? After you left the island yesterday things became even more interesting. The prisoner they captured from the attack on the facility escaped and someone managed to bypass our security. Then this afternoon we-"

"You know about Fudoujimi?" Kenshin interrupted, leaning forward. The look of blank confusion was replaced with suspicion and doubt. "Who are you?"

Rena sniffed lightly. "You mean your father never even mentioned my part in the project? He didn't even tell you that he knew me?"

"Umm…no. He's….well, he doesn't really tell me that much." Kenshin looked out the window, not wanting to meet Rena's gaze. _Please don't ask any more, please don't ask any more._

"I'm the lead technician at Fudoujimi. Your father pulled strings so I could be a part of the project and facilitated my transfer to school. We worked out an arrangement so I can graduate and still do what I _want_ to do." Rena smiled proudly as she spoke, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Well, at least that's what is supposed to be happened." Her smile faded somewhat. "Haijame has declared a state of emergency so none of the old agreements stand right now."

"That means…you always knew! Why didn't you tell me that you knew?"

Rena sighed again and ran a hand through her shoulder-length raven black hair. "I wasn't allowed to. The entire project is classified and I was forced to sign a non-disclosure agreement. Of course, Haijame says that all agreements made with your father are null and void. I wonder what he would say if I told him that I could now speak freely about the project." An evil flickered across her face before a frown returned. "He would probably have me thrown in prison, the officious bastard."

Kenshin barely suppressed a laugh, instead letting out a loud snort. He withered for a moment a Rena's glance before raising his hands, palms facing Rena as if to say "please don't hurt me". "That wasn't about you being in prison, it's just nice to know that there are other people who find the Colonel…well-"

"Bossy, annoying and pretentious?" Rena supplied, cutting him off. "I don't think you can find a civilian on base who doesn't think the exact same way."

The car was silent for a few moments before Rena broke the silence. "Maybe working with you won't be so bad after all."

* * *

Kenshin wouldn't have imagined the unassuming apartment complex to be a military headquarters, but then again, perhaps that was the point. Rena led him inside, stepping inside an old elevator and pulling the wire gate shut after Kenshin had crossed the threshold before pulling out a laminated card. She slid it into a small slot at the base of button panel, eliciting a beep as the elevator dropped, plunging into darkness. After a few seconds it lurched to a stop and Rena pulled open the door, revealing a busy office area. People with dark circles under their eyes walked tiredly to and from each other's desks, whispering in low tones.

"Finally! You two are nearly three minutes late." Kenshin looked to the source of the voice, seeing the Colonel's stern face poking out of a room, the glass walls that faced the remainder of the office with shut blinds. "Well are you going to get in there or continue to stare blankly for another half hour?"

Kenshin jolted to attention, practically jogging inside the room while Rena continued at a leisurely pace, earning a glare from Haijame. The room held a long oval shaped plastic table with a large screen against the wall at the far end. Kenshin slid into the closest seat and looked around the room, dimly aware of Rena sitting down next to him. The two of them were the youngest my far, the room dominated by older men, their hair maintained in a short efficient cut.

Colonel Haijame shut the door and walked to the head of the stable with a graceful and efficient ease. "We are here today." He began, resting his arms on the table as he leaned forward. "Because we now face a threat the likes of which this country has not seen for fifteen years. Some of you I've known for 

my entire career and who I trust implicitly. Others…" Haijame nodded his head in the direction of Kenshin and Rena. "We're directly part of the events that have taken place over the last thirty-six hours. Of course, what is said here is completely confidential. It is not to be spoken of, not to your subordinates, not to your immediate superiors and not to your family." At the last part the Colonel shot a small glance and Kenshin.

"At 0912 hours yesterday during an experimental mobile suit test the civilian run research facility on Fudoujimi was attacked by an unknown force." The screen flared to life, showing a picture of the Shuttle booster and that other mobile suit. There was a collective intake of breath around the table at the sight of the Booster which Haijame ignored. "As some of you know, with the fall of the British Republic incomplete plans of the Shuttle Booster appeared on the black market. Since then countries around the world have begun to proliferate mobile suits of their own."

Kenshin's jaw dropped, along with a few people around the table. That mobile suit he had fought against the other day had surprised him, but to imagine that there were more…it boggled the mind.

"So you're telling me that there are armies of Shuttle Boosters in every country." One of the men stated incredulously. "And that wasn't worth letting the rest of the army know!"

"Don't be an idiot." Rena interjected, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "If that was the case we would be all in danger. Do you even know the smallest thing about the Shuttle Booster?" She waved her hand, uninterested in a response. "First of all, when the good Colonel says incomplete he is making a huge understatement. The sets of plans we've managed to capture contain little or no information about the weapons systems, propulsion or the AEGIS. As far as we know the one thing that seems universal is the neural uplink system. Second, they've faced the same problems we've had."

Rena stood and looked over at Haijame, who nodded. "The greatest innovation of the Shuttle Booster project was making it comparable to the work taking place in the colonies. The greatest difficulty was in finding a way to compensate for the advantage Coordinators have in terms of reaction time. The current method is to use technology to increase the reaction time of genetically unaltered humans. Previous methods Professor Date discovered were…less then pleasant."

Rena let out an involuntary shudder as she remembered the documentation of labs a century ago. "The solution the creators of the Shuttle Booster finally arrived at was an uplink system. When the pilot sits in the cockpit an AI interprets bioelectrical fields and guides the brain to synchronize with the unit. So far the highest synchronization our current pilot has obtained is around thirty percent. The average person can reach about five. Unfortunately there is no test other than actually sitting in the cockpit to see if you're compatible and the odds of finding someone who can last longer than five minutes without the unit rejecting them are about one in ten thousand."

"In short, other countries decided that if they couldn't produce units with the same abilities as the Shuttle Booster they could create their own scaled down versions. Over the last decade the only thing stopping huge armies forming has been the OR weaponry restrictions. I believe that sums up the technological situation, don't you Colonel?"

Kenshin could almost swear the man's lips twisted up into a smile. "I suppose it wasn't a complete waste of resources to bring you here, even if it was a tad expositional." The ghost of a smile quickly faded as he turned back the entirety of the group. "The point is that mobile suits have once again become a mainstay of combat. The disturbing part is this."

The image of the screen tightened, focusing on the head section of the enemy mobile suit. "This is one of the mobile suits that we've begun to produce, the Matamune. This was the one out of the attacking force which we were able to identify. Normally, the fact that one of our mobile suits managed to leave our hands would be cause enough for alarm but things quickly became worse."

The image on the screen changed yet again, this time displaying the woman Kenshin had seen being led off the other day. "We managed to capture the pilot of the stolen Matamune and began interrogating her. She seemed to have been given training at withstanding interrogation, but managed to let us know two things. One: They had been given schematics on the Shuttle Booster and knew about the AEGIS and two: they were given personal information about the family of the lead researcher, Isamu Date."

Kenshin immediately sat bolt upright, shouting at the top of his lungs. "WHAT? THE PEOPLE WHO DID THIS KNOW ALL ABOUT MY FAMILY?"

Haijame sighed and rubbed his temples. "We've already put your family into protective custody, but clearly they were informed. They also managed to overload the AEGIS and damage the Shuttle Booster, albeit mildly. Fortunately their attack relied heavily on the element of surprise, something that they no longer have."

One of the men at the table leaned forward, looking at the woman on the screen. "Will the prisoner give us any more information soon?"

A vein above Haijame's right eye bulged. "It's not likely due to the unfortunate fact that she _escaped_." The Colonel paused for dramatic effect as he surveyed the expressions of the men around the table. "Lt. Shinme reported that he was bringing one man back on his last trip to the island that night. Although his boat returned that night he was not present for roll call this morning and the sentry reported only _one_ man passing him that night."

Haijame gave a low growl. "Whoever it was that bypassed our security released the prisoner, stole two Matamune, detonated an EMP weapon in our control tower and disappeared in the time it took for our systems to come online again. It tells you how seriously they took security over there."

Kenshin could feel Rena bristle next to him, realizing that it was taking every fiber of her self-control to not start ranting at the Colonel. "So you're saying it's hopeless Colonel Haijame?" She finally said through clenched teeth.

"No." Haijame's reply was resolute. "Up until now their greatest advantage has been surprise. What we intend to do is remove that advantage permanently. They might know about us, but soon we'll know all about them."

The image on the screen changed again, this time displaying a blurry photo of a man who Kenshin didn't recognize. "This man is Harold Chapman, the late leader of the mercenary group Knir. Intelligence suggests that they were the ones behind the attack. This morning our intelligence division received a tip that someone was offering to sell information on Knir and this is what we found."

The screen suddenly displayed a revolving image of a forest green and charcoal gray mobile suit with a long rifle in its hands. "We believe this to be the second mobile suit which participated in the attack."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Model number: X5-001  
Code name: Ranger  
Manufacturer: Unknown  
Operator(s): Knir  
Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
Dimensions: overall height 16.2 meters  
Weight: combat weight 14.4 metric tons  
Powerplant: Ultracompact nuclear fission reactor

Equipment and design features: Phase Shift armor, Electronic Scanner Disrupter, JANUS see attached, All-Terrain Treaded Spinners Propulsion System  
Fixed armaments: 2 x CIWS mounted on shoulder  
Optional hand armaments: 2 x Anti-Beam Laminated Combat Knives, Variable Ammunition Scoped Beam Rifle see attached

Notes: Location and placement of thrusters make it highly mobile in ground combat but incapable of atmosphere flight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Re: JANUS (Joint Aiming Neural Uplink System)

Causes 100 synchronization between the operator and the unit's targeting systems. Sensors judge surrounding area and the targeted unit. The system has shown promise in testing, with accuracy exceeding 99. However, the time lag between sighting a target and obtaining a lock has been proven prohibitive.

Dr. C-- has suggested a psychological component is also involved, and that a pilot will a suitable mindset and training would be able to decrease the lag to a negligible amount but the system will not be usable for mass produced units as hoped.

Current Implementation: Has been installed in the incomplete X5-001.

Suggestion: Despite the high level of accuracy the system supplies, the delay in targeting and the subsequent shift to secondary targets make the system inefficient. Drop from future production of the X5 series.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Re: Variable Ammunition Scoped Beam Rifle

The experimental weapon has proven extremely successful. The scoped beam rifle's range during early testing exceeded thirteen kilometers and I am confident that with additional adjustment that the range can be greatly increased.

The variable ammunition concept, while interesting does have some setbacks. The beam output is greatly increased and is able to easily GUNDAM class armor along with a slightly increase in range. However the beam has been 

slowed slightly and firing requires between two to three seconds for the beam to be refracted through Dr. C-- has dubbed "Refraction Boosters".

Suggestions: The variable ammunition concept is unnecessary, but the high input/output threshold shows promise for adaptation for a future beam cannon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haijame paused and looked back at the people seated at the table after he finished reading from his own copy. "From this we've managed to glean a lot of information, not only about the capabilities of the unit, but the motivations of the people who built it. It seems that whoever funded the research was interested in adapting the technology to mass production. Furthermore, the description of the X5-001 does not match that of the mobile suits currently being built by any major country. I believe that a private organization is responsible for its creation."

"However, that is not an immediate concern. The fact that there is a GUNDAM class mobile suit, one which was able to cause minor damage to the Shuttle Booster was able to enter the country without our knowledge frightens me a hell of a lot more. Our data suggests that it can't fly on its own so to leave Knir will need other ways out of the country if they need to escape. We need to stop them before they leave."

Haijame pulled out a pair of thick manila envelopes and threw them onto the table. "You all received group designations earlier. Group One, you're in charge of finding our fugitives. Scour Tokyo and the surrounding areas. We have a picture of one of them; release it to the public if you need to. Find them before they find us."

"Group two; look over the attack on Fudoujimi from beginning to end. How did they manage to get so close to the facility without anyone noticing? How was Knir able to so easily infiltrate our ranks, how did they disappear so quickly and where the hell did they get their hands on an EMP weapon? When we discover that we discover exactly what they can do."

Kenshin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hadn't been told about any groups and he couldn't imagine being able to help with any of the tasks the Colonel had just handed out. He slowly began raise his hand when Haijame's gaze fell upon him. "I haven't forgotten about you Date. When we find these people we'll need you. With the damages to our Matamune forces we have no choice but to use the Shuttle Booster to take these bastards down."

Kenshin felt his grip on his seat tighten.

* * *

Lin looked around the deck of the ship, half expecting someone to lunge out at her. "Jack, is it me or does this ship seem familiar?"

Her adopted brother smirked as he led her into ship's bridge. "It's probably because you were riding it earlier. Granted, there are far fewer people around and you kept to yourself before we needed to…alter our course, but I think that you would recognize this."

Lin let out a small gasp as she saw the control panel before running happily over to her laptop and wrapping her arms around it. "I don't think I could stand loosing this too." After her joy over being reunited with her precious piece of machinery waned her eyes widened in comprehension. "This is the Beccet? It seems…"

"Different?" Jack cut up, crossing his arms and giving Lin a genuine smile. "I'm having Shu clean it up and alter the records. The Mary Celeste is a British built ship which has become a trading vessel in the Pacific. Your system is still in place and the things can effectively sail itself for a decent period of time depending on exactly where we are."

Lin's good mood quickly evaporated. "You mean it's still not ready to go? If we don't hurry we'll have the entire Japanese army on our tails!"

Jack sighed and sat in an empty chair. "Leaving before the records have been altered and we're supplied is not going to help us. We'll have to stay for a day or two at the very least."

"You're not the one whose face they've seen!"

Jack flinched against his will. He'd felt bad enough about failing the assignment and loosing Lin. Seeing her bruised had made him furious at himself. If it had been anyone else he could have told himself that they had know the risks but she was his sister damn it and if there was a single person alive who could make him feel guilty, it was her. "I know, which is why you won't be leaving the ship until we dock again. We need a place where an odd ship can arrive and disappear without much difficulty and where we have contacts."

Lin glared at her brother, slightly mollified. "So, where to?"

* * *

Kaze adjusted the controls once again, feeling the Raptor buckle less and less. Adjusting to Earth's gravity had been harder than expected. Most of his piloting had taken place in zero-g and the few setting that accounted for gravity had been for Jovian moons, not Earth. It had taken him hours and a few shot down mobile suits to reach a happy balance.

Kaze opened up his map, looking for a destination. It needed to be a fairly busy area, where a mobile suit landing could be overlooked and not stumbled upon by a simple farmer plowing his field. A point on the map glowed red, indicating a city and Kaze grinned. "So, Shanghai? Sounds like fun."


End file.
